


Twisted Firefly

by Wiccy



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: A drabble





	Twisted Firefly

It was red with rage. It was dark with indifference. It was bent with madness. It had no reason but it's own existence. It never lay down. It never gave up. It was fire. It was war. It was violence. It was savage desire. It was death. It was. 

It had no purpose but survival. It had no friends. It had no family. It had no home. I did not know fear. It did not know pain. It did not know love. It could not be contained. It made itself look like the feelings inside. Rage. Blood. Metal. Insanity. 

Reaver.


End file.
